Next Life
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Lets meet again, in the next life. Time to keep your promise Axel. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Title: Next Life

Rating: T

By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu

Warning: AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas)(m/m) Don't like? Don't read! Flames will be used to cook my ramen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II

A/N: This is my second Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so be kind of nice to me on that respect. Reviews are appreciated...

Next Life: Chapter One

All good things must come to an end, that includes the good nights sleep that Axel was having at that very moment. You see the red-heads dreams was concerning him, a flaming sea, and a blonde boy, not to mention that this happened to be the most sleep he had gotten in about a week. So while said person was sleeping peacefully, and about halfway sprawled off his bed, a very loud and annoying sound penetrated room.

"Thank you for tuning into the late show with me, your host, Chris Ryan, and you are listening to 102.1 THE EDGE. Lets start off tonight with a song from Blue October called..." (A/N: This is the rock radio station I listen to in Texas. I forgot if Chris Ryan is one of their DJ's or not.)

A loud groan was heard from our earlier subject of topic as he indeed fell off his bed. A long string of curses left his lips as he sat up and yawned. "Damn it, I have work tonight, new job too, ugh I hate my life." he groaned out and got up, emerald eyes gazing around the floor of his messy apartment. Once he finally threw something on, a pair of tight leather pants and a shirt that rivaled the color of his hair with a black skull on it.

Walking out of his room, still in a bit of that hazy 'just-woke-up-although-I-really-didn't-want-to' state, he came face to face with annoyed blue eyes. Well in actuality said eyes belonged to a person who was across the room, but you get the idea. "Oh, good morning... erm... night, Cloud." he stated with his ever happy grin in place.

"I have asked you once, and I shall ask you again, why do you wake-up at such an un-godly hour to go to work? This job seems to have about the same hours as the last one did." The blonde stated simply to his roommate, staking the many papers that were in front of him.

"And yet my answer stays the same, because any job I can get keeps me off the streets. Working on another case Cloud-the-yet-to-be-rich-but-still-an-oh-so-wonderful-lawyer? You can got get onto me for getting up at said 'un-godly hour' when you work just as late or even later. So who are you up against this time?" Axel responded, then noted the light blush on the others face, causing him smirk, "Squall? Are you serious? Man, I don't think that you will be able to even keep focus with him in the room."

"Shut the hell up, don't you need to get to work Axel?" Cloud growled back annoyed.

"Yeah, you are right I do need to get going, don't want to make a bad first impression. See you later." He said and walked out of their apartment door, down to the parking garage, onto his motorcycle, then out to the streets of New York City.

****

Somewhere across town

"Stupid late shifts, why do I always get stuck with them?" A very annoyed blonde grumbled to himself as he walked in the general direction of his apartment. "Of course it was 'very important' that Sora got time off today, leaving me with his shift. Hn, and all he is doing is going off to get fucked by Riku, Dammit."

A low rumbling sound alerted said boy, who happened to be named Roxas, of the simple fact he hadn't eaten anything for a while and needed to grab some sort of... something to eat. A sign shown in the distance like a beacon. What it really was though was the sign for a Chinese restaurant that happened to be open late, meaning until about 2 a.m. or so. Roxas sighed happily and entered the door, lightly noticing the bell that rang as he did so.

"Hello and welcome to Suzzy's Chinese Restaurant (A/N: There is an actual Chinese restaurant called that in New York, its just not open that late.) Oh hey Roxas, get stuck with the late shift again?" A girl with hair that matched his sapphire eyes said happily.

"Hey Kare, yeah Sora had some 'pressing' matters to attend to that didn't involve working. My boss knows that I don't have a real life, so I get picked for the job." The blue-eyed-beauty said in a humorless voice, "Well I would like a table please." He stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, you practically don't even need to ask anymore." Responded the bluenett, her violet eyes sparkling as she handed him a menu and gave him a table. The place was deserted, besides one girl siting in the corner reading a book, seeming to be doing some homework. The room was peaceful, some light music played but it was lower then usual, mostly concerning the fact it wasn't as noisy as it normally was. That was the thought anyway, until a loud crash was heard from the kitchen area and heavy cursing in Chinese could be heard.

Stepping out of the doors that led to the kitchen area came a very tall red-head, glaring at whoever was beyond the door, a black apron over his otherwise nice clothing. "Yeah I heard you old man, get the guys order and then clean up." Came the aggravated tone from what appeared to be Roxas waiter. When the other male turned around, Roxas almost gasped as he gazed upon the brightest and vivid green eyes he had ever seen. Although within a few moments of figuring out this guy existed, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him somehow.

"So what do you want kid?"

It took Roxas a few moments to realize that he was being spoken at, but quickly cleared his head and placed his order, his stomach groaning after words in approval, and reminding him of his hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Next Life**

**Rating: T**

**By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu**

**Warning: AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas)(m/m) Don't like? Don't read! Flames will be used to cook my ramen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II**

**A/N: I am so sorry that his chapter is so bad, I was kind of out of a good idea. It is now aware to me that I have no idea where this going and I didn't plan this out very well... any ideas that you may have will be taken to heart! Reviews are also a good thing.**

**Next Life: Chapter Two**

Axel couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the boy in front of him as he wrote down his order. Even as he walked away those blue depths haunted him. Sighing he walked back into the kitchen, barking the order to the old man who was cooking that night and went to clean up his earlier mess that he had made. As he did so something came back to, as if he had forgotten it a long time ago and bits and pieces of it came back.

He wondered who that was really, a cloaked figure walking away, then a wave a anger and sadness followed. The red-head took a deep breath and finished cleaning up just in time to take the guys order out to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." was the simple answer that he got before he dug into the food that was set in front of them. As he did this Axel decided that now would be a good idea to go talk to his new co-worker, who was sitting at the main desk with an annoyed look on her face and she was playing with some sort of video game device.

"Stupid Square Enix!" She growled at her, now being seen, Gameboy, "Yes, SSE! Well at least the organization is in this one..." she mutter to herself, Axel looked confused.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to talk to her anymore or not, she seemed to be weird. The bluenette looked up from her game and smiled, setting it down on the table happily.

"Oh yeah I am totally fine, just getting annoyed by certain stupid kid heros looking for a annoying brat girl and his... well never mind that. You're the new guy right? Axel I think your name is?" She asked a smile on her lips happily.

"Yeah that would be me, and your Karesu right?" he asked, feeling a bit more at peace around her now. She nodded her head wildly as he said her name, confirming that indeed that it was her. "Yeah, hey what do you know about that kid over there?" he asked, pointing at Roxas.

"Oh, you mean Roxas? I know a lot about him really, he works with my friend Sora, well at least they both work down the street at Game Tower (a/n: Kind of like a Game Stop and Gameworks combined into one thing.) down the street. Sora almost always gets out of work, thus leaving Roxas with most of the late shifts, although he gets paid more then Sora anyway. Why did you ask?" She said with a smile gracing her lips.

The green eyed boy didn't know what to say to that, he really thought that he knew the boy somehow and that name sounded way to familiar. "I have no idea as to why I asked, it just seemed like... he comes here often?"

"Yeah, well I would too if I had to work late and mostly everything else was closed." Karesu responded, nodding her head. "Well anyway, don't you have to go and work in the kitchen? If you need anything, just ask okay?"

Axel slightly nodded as the girl once again went back to her game and he decided there was something not right with her in the head. Walking off he went back to his new duties, staring to hum a song that had been stuck in his head for the good portion of an hour. After about ten minutes the blonde boy got up and paid his bill. Axel watched him as he walked off, saying goodbye quickly before walking off.

This was about the time that the red-head whispered to himself,"Why do I feel..."

"...like I know you?" Roxas asked himself as he once again went the direction that his apartment was in. Once he came upon his apartment building he went in and quickly ran up to room 13, unlocking the door and letting himself in. It wasn't big by any stretch of the imagination, a small kitchen, a little spit of area that had a couch and a T.V. plus a bedroom with a attached bathroom. Once again it wasn't big, but it was his.

"I need some sleep, my mind had died, this is the only reason that... that guy looked familiar. See Roxas its just the work load getting to you. See you are even talking to yourself? Ha! You need some sleep." He groaned out and quickly pulled off his shirt and pants before falling onto his bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

_(A/n: This next part is Roxas' dream)_

_Everything was fuzzy like if he had gotten a bad television station or something and he couldn't change it. A image flashed onto the static screen, just a burst of red, but it was gone quickly. A voice came, but he couldn't place who it was, although he seemed he should know. The conversation seemed to be one sided, until another voice jumped it. _

_The volume almost seemed to be turned down so he wasn't able to hear any of the real conversation, just muttered voices in the darkness. He was attempting to make sense of it all, but nothing was really coming to mind. Another flash of red, this time accompanied by two dots of green, came and went, then the voices became clear. _

"_A... what were you trying to do?" Why couldn't hear the name? It was like the static over-powered the words._

"_I wanted to see R... He was the only one I liked... he made me feel like I had a heart... its kind of funny..."_

"_A...!"_

Roxas woke with a jolt, pain shot through him at a rapid speed. He hurt, his heart, his head, and he was attempting to catch his breath without much success.


End file.
